


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, M/M, Spying, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: While undercover at a party, Castiel learns that the esteemed Lady Lawrence isn't who she seems to be...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulue79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulue79/gifts).

> This is a gift for Lulue on ProfoundBond Discord.

“Your highness, avert your eyes!” shouted Uriel (unnecessarily, they were standing beside each other) as he interjected himself between Castiel and the supposedly offensive view.

“Yes, that’s right,” Lord Michael bellowed over the chaos that had erupted in the wake of his revelation. “Lady Lawrence has deceived us all, infiltrated us,  _ stained  _ us with her...with  _ his _ ...foul lies!”

Uriel was broad, but not nearly enough so to block Castiel’s view from the raised dais. Michael had aimed for general astonishment, unmasking Lady Lawrence in the middle of the dance floor, and he’d succeeded; around the ballroom, men shouted their horror, women swooned, servants gasped, and the scandalization of the Ton played out in a dozen chagrined, shocked, affronted, frightened, faces.

“Lady Lawrence is a  _ man _ !”

Well, they weren’t wrong. It  _ was  _ shocking. Even Castiel was all amazement - though surely not for the reasons the others were. He could hardly be taken aback to learn that a man would masquerade as a woman in their midst, as he was doing so himself. But the  _ identity  _ of that man? That was a wonder beyond any Castiel could have anticipated.

“It’s true,” drawled the now unmistakeably male voice of the oh-so-familiar cad who had pretended to be Lady Lawrence. “I am, as I ever have been, not quite so much the consummate actress as the consummate  _ actor _ .” The ripped bodice of his dress revealed a bare, solid, muscular chest, sparsely peppered with dark hairs. A swipe of an opulent sleeve over his face rubbed away caked-on makeup and exposed masculine shadows, prominent cheekbones, and the faintest bristle of scruff. “My apologies for ruining this so... _ splendid _ ...evening.” With a mocking bow that oozed disdain of the pomp and pretensions he’d so recently emulated, he pulled his wig from his head to show pale brown hair matted by sweat.

There couldn’t be the least doubt. Lady Lawrence was none other than Sir Dean Winchester, rogue, pariah, talk of the Ton, and dangerous attraction that Castiel could never resist.

Castiel repressed a stunned, impressed bark of laughter. It wouldn’t due for Her Highness Emmanuela of Pontiac’s to be heard making such a  _ common  _ sound.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve my destiny to meet.” 

They had met, as Princess Emmanuela and Lady Lawrence, and formed a rapport - allies in their disgusted disdain for the snide, faux-polite games of their fellow elites.

“Good night and farewell, sweet ladies, fine gentlemen.” 

They had met, as Princess Emmanuela and Sir Winchester, and so infuriated Uriel that he’d threatened Sir Winchester with death.

“I hope my revelation has brought some dim entertainment to your dog-dull, tired old soiree.”

They’d met, as Castiel Novak, his true self, sir no one of no name and no land and no importance, and Lady Lawrence, and exchanged secret communiques, smuggled in her unmentionables and his boots.

“Until we meet again…”

They’d met, as Castiel Novak and Sir Dean Winchester, and found each other kindred spirits, kindred souls, certain to be in each orbit’s time and time again.

“Adieu!”

Castiel was shocked.

Castiel had never felt more a fool, that he was so shocked. That Lady Lawrence and Dean Winchester were one in the same should have been obvious.

Just as it should have been obvious that Castiel Novak and Her Royal Highness, Princess Emmanuela, were one and the same.

And Sir Winchester  _ did  _ have a meeting scheduled that night…one he turned toward the exit to meet, not realizing...

...that Castiel  _ also  _ had a meeting scheduled, and it was coming earlier in the evening than he’d expected.

With a delighted laugh, Castiel reached for Uriel as if in a faint, but instead seized the sword sheathed at Uriel’s side. With quick, sure cuts - laughter growing louder and less Royal by the guffaw - Castiel sliced away his burdensome skirts.

“Sir Winchester!” he called.

More of the city’s finest shouted their shock. 

Winchester froze, turned, stared, and then broke into incredulous laughter, lush lips spread in a delicious grin.

More ladies fainted.

Castiel Novak, operative, spy, no long-lost princess after all, stood in all his glory.

“Novak!” quipped Winchester, with a jubilant grin. “Fancy meeting you here!”

“Indeed, indeed, I’d never have thought! In company such as this? I’m all amazement.” Tossing his head to throw off his bulky wig, Castiel brushed past his amazed bodyguard and strode to Winchester’s side. “I always meet the most  _ interesting  _ people at Lady Lilith’s parties. Shall we go?”

“We shall,” declared Winchester, looping his arm around Castiel’s. In an undertone, a hissed whisper that could only carry a mere foot or two in the increasingly cacophonous anarchy overtaking the room, he added, “when we’re out the door,  _ run _ .”

“Tata, my lovelies,” Castiel shouted, shoving the sword through the stiff undersupport of his panniers. “And I hope you burn in hell!”

And with delighted laughs, he and Sir Winchester - his ally, his support, his co-conspirator and, he hoped, his soon-to-be lover - fled into the dank dark of the London night.

There was still much work to do, and much evil to overthrow.

But Castiel would never again have to masquerade alone. 

With Winchester...with  _ Dean _ ... at his side? 

They could overcome anything.


End file.
